Фотоэлемент методом струйной печати
Производство солнечных элементов (фотоэлементов) посредством струйной печати — это несложный, недорогой метод покрытия поверхности полупроводниковым материалом и электродами с использованием струйного принтера. Данный подход разрабатывается различными институтами, включая университет Нового Южного Уэльса (University of New South Wales),Smith, Deborah (2008-08-20). «Thinking outside the square finds light in oven». The Sydney Morning Herald. Retrieved 2008-08-23.Alison J. Lennon, Roland Y. Utama et al., Forming openings to semiconductor layers of silicon solar cells by inkjet printing, Solar Energy Materials and Solar Cells,http://dx.doi.org/10.1016/j.solmat.2008.05.018, государственный университет Орегона (Oregon State University)«BBC News — Scientists use inkjet printing to produce solar cells» .bbc.co.uk. 2012. Retrieved 20 February 2012. и Массачусетский технологический институт (Massachusetts Institute of Technology).Chandler, David L. (2012). «While you’re up, print me a solar cell — MIT News Office» . web.mit.edu. Retrieved 20 February 2012. Струйная печать — один из новейших и наиболее экспериментальных методов, который используется для производства солнечных элементов, и играет потенциально огромную роль в производстве общедоступных солнечных панелей. Основной принцип струйной печати — использование ряда сопел для бесконтактной передачи чернил непосредственно на бумагу или другую поверхность (при этом, не касаясь её). Что позволяет не только осуществлять печать на различных поверхностях, но также и на различных материалах.Tina E. Rardin, Renmei Xu. «Printing Processes Used to Manufacture Photovoltaic Solar Cells», The journal of technology studies, Volume 37, N. 2, Fall 2011. Retrieved 21 November 2014. История Первый случай, связанный с «печатной электроникой», относится к 1903 году, когда Альберт Хансон подал патент на печатный провод. В дальнейшем, радио продвинуло промышленность печатной электроники вперед. До недавнего времени струйные принтеры не использовались в области печатной электроники. Данная отрасль стала двигаться по направлению к струйной печати в связи с её низкой стоимостью и гибкостью использования.Savastano, David. «Inkjet is Making Gains in Printed Electronics» . Printed Electronics Now. Retrieved 16 February 2013. Один из примеров такого использования — солнечный элемент, произведенный методом струйной печати. Первый пример такого производства относится к компании Konarka (Массачусетс, США), 2008 год. «Konarka Announces First-Ever Demonstration of Inkjet Printed Solar Cells» . Konarka. Retrieved 16 February 2013. В 2011 исследователям из государственного университета Орегона удалось обнаружить способ создания CIGS (CuInGaSe — copper indium gallium selenide или селенид меди-индия-галлия) солнечный элемент с использованием струйного принтера. В том же году в массачусетском технологическом институте смогли создать фотоэлемент, используя струйную печать на бумаге. Такое использование струйной печати для производство солнечных элементов ново и все ещё исследуется.«INKJET PRINTING COULD CHANGE THE FACE OF SOLAR ENERGY INDUSTRY» . Oregon State University. Retrieved 25 February 2013. Принцип производства thumb|а) структура солнечного элемента, произведенного методом струйной печати; б) схема энергетического уровня его компонентов В целом, солнечные элементы производятся посредством наложения полупроводникового материала и электродов на какую-либо поверхность при помощи струйного принтера.Lampert, C.M. (November 2008). «Forming openings to semiconductor layers of silicon solar cells by inkjet printing» . Solar Energy Materials & Solar Cells 92 (11): 1410.doi:10.1016/j.solmat.2008.05.018. Retrieved 4 February 2013. Как органические, так и неорганические солнечные элементы могут быть произведены методом струйной печати. Органические солнечный элементы, напечатанные струйным принтером, в основном представляют собой CIGS солнечные элементы. Как правило, краски состоят из смесей солей металлов (CIGS) в случае неорганического солнечного элемента. CIGS особенно хорошо подходит для формирования тонкопленочных солнечных элементов, так как он поглощает свет сильнее, чем традиционный полупроводник, который широко применим в компьютерном производстве — силикон.Paige Brown Jarreau. «Solar cells as easy as inkjet printing». 1 February 2012. www.scilogs.com Retrieved 21 November 2014. Так, CIGS слоем в 1-2 мкм толщиной способен практически так же эффективно поглощать энергию фотонов, как 50 мкм слой силикона.Darren Quick. "Researches cut waste and lower cost of ‘CIGS’ solar cells using inkjet printing technology, June 28, 2011. www.gizmag.com. Retrieved 21 November 2014. В случае органического элемента, краска — это смесь полимера с фуллереном. Далее краска переносится на различные поверхности. Именно данные материалы создают электроэнергию при помощи солнечных лучей. В большинстве случаев, далее происходит осаждение нескольких слоев других материалов или же элемент проходит другие процессы с целью завершения обработки. Весь процесс осуществляется при атмосферном давлении; температуры могут достигать до 500 °С. Важными факторами, которые необходимо учитывать для получения высокой эффективности печатных элементов, являются: время латентности струйной печати; температура печатного стола; эффект химических свойств донора полимера.Hoth, Claudia; Pavel Schilinsky; Stelios A. Choulis; Christoph J. Brabec (August 7, 2008). «Printing Highly Efficient Organic Solar Cells» . Nano Letters 8: 2806—2813. doi:10.1021/nl801365k. Retrieved 4 February 2013.Aernouts, T (25 January 2008). «Polymer based organic solar cells using ink-jet printed active layers». Applied Physics Letters. ORGANIC ELECTRONICS AND PHOTONICS 92 (3). doi:10.1063/1.2833185.Wang, Wei (September 2011). «Inkjet printed chalcopyrite CuInxGa1−xSe2 thin film solar cells». Solar Energy Materials and Solar Cells 95 (9): 2616—2620. doi:10.1016/j.solmat.2011.05.011. Преимущества Основное преимущества изготовления солнечных элементов посредством струйной печати — низкая стоимость производства, что связано с отсутствием необходимости в вакууме, что делает оборудование дешевле. Также, смесь солей металлов, которые используются для красок, снижают стоимость солнечных элементов. В сравнении с такими методами как, например, осаждение из газовой фазы (англ. Vapor phase deposition), метод струйной печати производит небольшое количество отходов материалов. Это связано с тем, что принтер способен создавать очень точную структуру. Некоторые солнечные элементы, напечатанные струйным принтером, используют CIGS материал, производительность солнечной эффективности которого выше по сравнению с традиционными силиконовыми солнечными панелями. Использование CIGS делает такой фактор, как небольшое количество отходов, ещё важнее, в виду редкости некоторых материалов. Более того, данный метод экологически чистый, так как он не требует применения токсических химикатов для производства солнечных элементов, как в случае с другими методами. Недостатки Эффективность напечатанных струйной печатью солнечных элементов слишком мала, чтобы стать коммерчески жизнеспособными. Даже в случае увеличения эффективности, используемые материалы могут быть проблемой. Индий — редкий материал, который может исчезнуть в течение следующих 15 лет, с вязи с тем, как он используется в настоящее время. Другая проблема — это производство атмосферостойких красок, которые способны пережить суровые условия.Rhodes, Chris. «14 % Efficiency for Thin-Film Solar Cells, but Where Will the Indium Come From?» . Forbes. Retrieved 4 February 2013.Seidman, Bianca. «Inkjet printing solar panels: cheap and almost green» . PBS. Retrieved 4 February 2013. Возможности В традиционных солнечных элементах поверхность, на которой находится фотоэлектрический материал в целом стоит больше, чем сам материал. При помощи струйной печати стало возможным печатать солнечные элементы на бумаге, что позволит солнечным элементам стать намного дешевле и даст возможность располагать их практически где угодно. С наличием бумажных солнечных элементов будет возможно размещать их на шторах, окнах, жалюзи и практически в любой точке дома. Это очень перспективно и может стать будущем солнечной энергии.Chandler, David. «While you’re up, print me a solar cell»] . MIT. Retrieved 4 February 2013. Примечания Категория:Полупроводниковые приборы Категория:Солнечная энергия Категория:Источники питания Категория:Светочувствительные приборы